unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
The Super Wario Bros. Wah-wah Show: The Movie!
'The Super Wario Bros. Wah-wah Show: The Movie! '''is a film based on the TV show of the same name. It was made by Drunken Dentist Productions a long, long time ago in a galaxy far, far away. It starred Wario as himself, Waluigi as himself, and Bowser as Shigeru Miyamoto. It was never released on DVD, and was only available on VHS (Vehicular Hunger Strike) up until last year, when it was put up on Nosepicks Webflix for "FREE" instant streaming. Transcript We see a shot of Earth from space. NARRATOR: Dis... is Earth. Ya see, a millyun yeerz ago, dere wuz dinosores dat ruled dee erf. But... wait, wrong movie. We cut to Wario and Waluigi sitting on the couch. HOMER: Guys, guys! WARIO: What? HOMER: I got this package from the internets! It must be a mystery prize! WARIO: Open it then, loser. his face with potato chips WALUIGI: Oh boy I'll help! WOLVERINE CLAWS, GO! claws grow out of Waluigi's knuckles SLAAAASH! Waluigi cuts the package open and inside is a small egg. WARIO: Can we eat it? HOMER: Maybe. WALUIGI: Well let's go, there's only one way to find out! We cut to Waluigi and Homer in the kitchen. The egg is on a plate. HOMER: Let's put it in the microwave. WALUIGI: But remember last time we used that thing??? FLASHBACK... ''Ka-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! WALUIGI: Ugh... that was horrible. HOMER: Whatever, let's just do this. Waluigi puts the egg in the microwave. and is about to press the button when Bowser shrieks like a little school girl. WALUIGI: Whoa! WARIO: Oh, yeah, the FBI's here. HOMER: What? Some Men in Suits burst into the kitchen with machine guns aimed at Homer and Waluigi. GUY: Give us the egg and no one gets hurt! HOMER: Why? GUY: It's very special. You should know that, after all, you bought it off that wanted criminal on Ebay... what was his name... Nam-Nam or something? Whatever! WALUIGI: Listen, homer, be quiet... HOMER: (whispering) What do we do? WALUIGI: Just follow me... Waluigi and Home put their hands up in the air. HOMER: What now? WALUIGI: I don't know. GUY: Come on, COME ON! WALUIGI: OH LOOK ITS SOMEBODY ACTUALLY ON THE UNMARIO WIKI GUY: Really? Where? Nobody goes on there anymore! Waluigi punches the guy and a huge brawl breaks out. HOMER: Falcoooooon PUNCH! guy so hard in the face his head asplodes WALUIGI: Stop using overused memes, Homer! HOMER: sorry... WALUIGI: Anyways, as I was sayin', IMMA FIRIN MAH LAZAR! his lazar at all the FBI guys, killing them all WARIO: Shut up in there, I'm trying to watch my show! WALUIGI: Shake it! HOMER: Listen, now that those guys are dead we can cook the egg. WALUIGI: Yeah, but what was all that legal mumbo-jumbo they were talking about? HOMER: I dunno, the guy that gave me the egg was also selling bootleg Bort license plates, so who friggin cares, huh? Homer presses the button on the microwave, and the egg starts cooking when sparks start to come off of it. WALUIGI: Uh-oooooooooh...... MICROWAVE: Ba-''DING!'' KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH! The entire kitchen asplodes, besides Homer, Waluigi, the Microwave, and the Egg inside it. HOMER: Huh? Waluigi and Homer sit up, looking at the microwave on the ground as it goes "DING!" and Arceus comes out of it. WALUIGI AND HOMER: Whoooooooooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.......... WARIO: Hey, guys, guess what just happened in the show, it's hilarious.... whoa... WHAT.... FREAKING.... HAPPPENEGEd? WALUIGI: I, I can explain! WARIO: I PAYED FOR THIS KITCHEN, YOU KNOW! WALUIGI: Oh dear... Wario gets so angry his head asplodes. HOMER: Is he... dead? Arceus uses "HEAL BEAM" on Wario and brings him back to life. WARIO: Zagazagawutzit... huh? Oh, hey, guys, guess what just happened in the show, it's hilarious.... WHAT.... FREAKING.... WALUIGI: Wario, listen, Homer got a mystery egg that asploded our kitchen. WARIO: Homer, you're fired. HOMER: All right. Homer gets up and walks away. WARIO: So I'll see ya later, Waluigi... WALUIGI: WAIT! WARIO! WARIO: Ooooh, WHAT?!? WALUIGI: What about this Legendary Pokemon? WARIO: Oh, you mean like Pokemon, Digital Monsters, Pokemons Are the CHAMPIONS! WALUIGI: Yeah, that's the theme song, everybody knows it. Anyway, there's a freaking cosmic DEITY in our KITCHEN right now, Wario! We need to do crap! WARIO: Like what? WALUIGI: Get up, start cleaning, make it nice for Arceus, ya know? WARIO: I know... WALUIGI: Good, let's start! Cue cleaning/rebuilding montage set to the "Pokemon" theme song Pokemon Digital Monsters Pokemons Are the CHAMPIONS! Pokemon Pocket Monsters Pokemons Are the CHAMPIONS! Yug-I-Oh! Yug-I-Oh Monsters Yug-I-Oh Are the CHAMPIONS! Magic the Gathering Has Nothing to Do With This But it's still a CARD GAME! Wario and Waluigi are standing outside of the rebuilt house. WARIO: Ain't it a beaute? WALUIGI: Yeah... Suddenly the houses collapses in on itself. WARIO: Well that's what you get for using popsicle sticks and googly eyes to build a house... TWENTY-SIX HOURS LATER... WALUIGI: Is it good now? Their new rebuilt house is a super huge mansion. WARIO: NAAAAH, tear it down. A FEW MONTHS LATER.... WARIO: NOOOOW we're done. WALUIGI: Good. BOWSER: Hey guys, what up? WARIO: We rebuilt the kitchen and made the house better. BOWSER: Pffft! Lame! I'm gonna go play Hotel Mario. Bowser walks away. WARIO: Loser. So, Waluigi, what can we do with this legendary Pokemon? WALUIGI: I don't know. Can it grant wishes? WARIO: That's a stupid idea. Waluigi walks over to Arceus. WALUIGI: Oh, Arceus, how I wish I had trampoline shoes! Trampoline shoes appear on Waluigi's feet, and he starts to bounce around. WALUIGI: It works, Wario! It really works! WARIO: What? Let me try! Arceus, you stupid animal, give me money! Arceus strikes Wario with lightning. WALUIGI: Good job, Arceus! That's a good boy! WARIO: Why did it work for you? WALUIGI: I think Arceus likes me! WARIO: That's stupid! No one likes Waluigi! Category:Unfinished Category:Movies Category:Wario Crap